


Facets

by Jayswing



Series: The Colt's Crossbow [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Seriously everything, Shorts, The Author Regrets Nothing, The author totally regrets everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayswing/pseuds/Jayswing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny (and I mean tiny), fluffy Normandy and Rickyl ficlets for casual reading. More fills from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The format will have the prompt first in italics, and then the fill underneath it. I know it's not the smoothest reading, but it'll have to do. <3 Each three-sentence fic chapter will have fifteen mini fics.

_Rickyl. Coffee shop au._

They’re there every day, but they don’t speak. Just blue clashing with blue, saying what neither have them have been raised to say. If only they knew that they both come there in the hopes that someday one of them will have the courage to start a conversation with something other than their eyes. 

* * *

_Rickyl. Game of Thrones. Boom._

The king isn’t afraid of the deception of the moon. It’s when he tells his knight that they’ll disappear together in the middle of the night in between the butterfly kisses he presses to his collarbone. He knows it’s a lie, and maybe his knight does, too, and maybe, just maybe, he forgives him for it. 

* * *

_Rickyl and Firefly auuu!_

He’s always heard voices, reverberating in his head, whispering things. He knows they’re not real, he  _does_ , but they just won’t go away; maybe that’s why he can’t believe it when he hears a voice that has a face to go along with it. Framed by dark curls and set with blue eyes glistening like the  _sky,_ he thinks it’s the prettiest face he’s ever seen. 

* * *

_rickyl. high school au._

He knows it’s against the rules to be smoking on school grounds, and maybe that’s why he does it, even though he actually hates the taste of the damn things. With the family he has, no one would dare stop him, anyway. But when a boy with a bright smile and even kinder blue eyes comes up to him during lunch and plucks it out from between his fingers and grinds it under the heel of his boot, he thinks that maybe he has a new addiction. 

* * *

_leedus. at their home, lazy around taking selfies. PLS_

Andy’s always watching Norm, no matter what he’s doing. So when he goes to kiss his cheek for their most recent picture, he can’t keep himself from “accidentally” turning his face at just the right moment so that their lips meet. And he doesn’t think he’s imagining it when he kisses him back. 

* * *

_Leedus. At a con, all of the cast teasing them about how in love they are._

Honestly, it’s hard to deny what’s true, so they don’t even try. The cast just thinks that they’re kidding around, Norm sitting on his lap, Andy kissing the top of his head. It’s harmless that way—when only they know that it’s anything but a joke. 

* * *

 

_Rickyl. They met on holiday once as teenagers. They see each other again._

He nearly drops his glass when he sees  _that_ face. Sure, you run into all kinds of people when you’re at a bar, but he expected that kid to be at Harvard now, not in some sleazy joint like this in a police uniform. Soon, the man he’d known back when he was a kid, the one who gave him his number, catches sight of him, grins all slow-like before saying, “S’bout time. I’ve been waitin’ for you ta call me, you know.” 

* * *

_Leedus. First kiss._

They hadn’t been filming, so they were  _supposed_ to go and get some coffee. Don’t ask how they ended up kissing up against the brick wall of some back alley. They’re still not sure if Andy pushed him up against it or if Norm pulled him; personally, they like to think it was both. 

* * *

_Rickyl. Au no zombies. It's Judith's first day at school. Bonus daryl doesn't want to leave her._

They walk into the classroom, and Rick has to tug Daryl’s hand away from his mouth before he bites his thumb bloody like he’s prone to doing. His eyes are only on his little girl, though, and Rick smiles a little when he crouches down in front of her, makes sure that she’s okay, tells her that she can always have the principal call them if she wants to come home. Rick rolls his eyes and tugs his lover out of the room, because he knows that Daryl would be more than ecstatic if he had an excuse to keep his baby girl home for another day. 

* * *

_Leedus. Christmas time._

They’re in front of the fire, sitting close as if the roaring flames were doing nothing for the chill. Without speaking, or even looking at him, really, Andy passes over a little velvet box tied with a green ribbon. Smiling a bit, Norm opens it, takes out a ring inscribed with,  _my first, my last, my everything_ _._ He doesn’t hesitate to pull Andy on top of him, mouthing the word  _yes_ into his lips. 

* * *

_Leedus. Norman breaks his leg._

It’s not that Norman doesn’t want to use his crutches—it’s that Andy doesn’t let him. For Christ’s sake, Norm almost died in a car crash nine years ago, snuck out the hospital for a short film, and that was a hell of a lot worse than a broken leg. But if getting him coffee and soda and slices of pizza from down the street means that Andy’ll stop looking so damn guilty, he guesses it’s worth it. 

* * *

_andy hasn't been back from england since they stopped filming. norman goes to meet him at the airport._

The minute he’s through security, something crashes into him, and he staggers back a few steps, finding himself staring into a blue that’s become his favorite color ever since he met Norman. 

"Wha—" His question is cut off when Norm kisses him forcefully, burying his fingers in his hair. 

"You know what’d be fun?" Norm asks when he pulls away, but he answers his own question. "If you started living with me." 

* * *

_So this isn't really AU but it kind of is and I just need this. (Ps everything you've done so far... MANY CLAPS) Daryl and Rick never meet up pre-Terminus. When Rick gets into the train car he sees Daryl holding Judith_

Rick still has rage burning inside him when he tucks Carl under his arm and walks into the damned train car with Michonne. But he hears the soft little coo of a baby, and he thinks in a moment of panic that he’s losing his mind again. But when his eyes travel around the shadowed interior of the train car, he doesn’t see Glenn or Maggie or Bob or Sasha; he sees his little girl, cradled in the arms of a man who he realizes, as tears prick at his eyes, has become every bit as important to him as Carl and Judith. 

* * *

_Leedus. Norman's feeling down so Andy cheers him up Mark (love actually) style_

Norm’s just dejectedly flicking through various TV channels when there’s a knock at his door, adding to the throbbing headache he already had. He groans, because he’s in his pajamas and he looks like shit, but he goes to get the door anyway. He blinks blearily out into the darkness before turning on his porch light, and he instantly feels more awake when he sees Andy standing there in the darkness, a card in his hand reading:  _To me, you are perfect._

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Rickyl. They meet in a foster home._

He’s been here for a while, but he doesn’t really see anything other than the roaring flames that took Mama and Daddy away. But when the new boy comes in, he stands out to him like a neon sign, even though he looks like he’s trying his best to melt into the wall. And when he approaches him, it’s not the skin that’s a patchwork of blues and purples and blacks he stares at; it’s his eyes, and he could swear they’re bluer than the  _sky._

* * *

_norman gets jealous because andy is spending a lot of time with steven_

Eventually, Andy gets desperate enough to go to Norman’s trailer, even though he told himself that he would give him whatever time he needed. He knocks on the door, and even though he can Norm shuffling around loudly in there, he doesn’t answer. Irked, Andy just goes in to find Norman straightening the place up, and he immediately knows something is  _really_ wrong;  _he’s_  the clean-freak in this relationship. 

"What’s wrong?" he asks, reaching over to wrap his arms around Norm’s waist. But the man shrugs him off, walking out of reach. Andy stares after him forlornly, not used to having his touch shrugged off. "Normski, what’s wrong?" 

Norm just scowls at him, biting his lip before responding. “I bet you already came up with a cool nickname for Steven. Stevenski, Stengel?” 

Andy gapes at him before bursting into laughter, pulling him by the wrists and kissing him sweetly. “No, I call him Steven. You’re my only angel, Norm,” he whispers against his lips. 

* * *

_Rickyl. Rick walks in on daryl singing Judith a lullaby_

It’s been a while since any of them have heard music, and he thinks they all miss it. But that’s undoubtedly what it is, coming from the nursery of house they’re holed up in, and he finds himself drawn to the husky, strangely pleasant sound. Pushing the door open silently like his hunter had taught him, he sees him facing the window, rocking their baby girl in his arms in time with the lullaby he’s singing to her. He leaves as quietly as he’d walked in, because this’s a moment that he’s not quite ready to let end. 

* * *

_Rickyl. High school au. Teacher Rick and student Daryl._

He acts out in Mr. Grimes’ class more than anyone’s. He purposely gets the man to address him in the only way he knows how, purposely makes it so those gorgeous blue eyes are fixed on him and  _only_ him. And maybe, if it’s not just wishful thinking, which Daryl hasn’t entirely ruled out, maybe his teacher’s eyes linger on him a bit longer than they should at other times, too. 

* * *

_leedus. they go into their trailer, get hard and go to work. (based off of the interview)_

"Jesus fucking Christ," Norman moans, and Andy smirks. 

"Are you ready to go to work yet, Norm?" he whispers huskily in his ear, nipping at the skin there. 

"Give me a minute," he responds, drawing the man above him in for another kiss. 

* * *

_norman tries to hold andy's hand in public and andy is bashful_

They’re walking down the street, and they promise themselves internally that they’re  _not_ going to end up kissing in an alley this time. But apparently, that doesn’t include hand-holding, because Norman decides to worm his fingers in between Andy’s. He jumps and feels a blush burning at his cheek, and he looks around a little nervously to see if anyone’s watching them, but then he realizes that he doesn’t really care. 

* * *

_andy and norman go ice skating, and andy teases norman because he keeps falling over_

Norman is awful at ice skating. He may be the artist, but Andy’s the athlete. The way he seems to dance on the ice has Norman transfixed—that is, until he falls. Andy’s there immediately and offers a hand, pulls him up when he takes it.

"Hold on, Nigel," Andy says, laughter in his voice. With one hand in his and the other on his waist, Andy leads them around the rink in an artistic arc, lets Norm forget that he is absolutely  _awful_ at ice skating. 

* * *

_Leedus. Andy gets twitter and Norman helps him figure it out._

"All right, you’re going to want to put my name right here…" Norman says, putting his hand over Andy’s on the computer mouse. 

Andy clicks on what Norman’s guided him to, but then he pauses. “You just made it so it says we’re in a relationship.”

"Exactly." Norm ruffles his hair before leaving Andy staring, a cocky little bounce in his step. 

* * *

 

_rickyl, au no zombies, meeting for the first time._

They first meet when he bumps into him at the gas station and makes him drop the basket he’d been holding. He apologizes profusely, probably cutting off an angered yell, crouching down and picking up the spilled items. There’s suspicion in his blue eyes, like no one’s ever shown him common courtesy, but he figures he’s gained his approval when he barks out his name and roughly shakes his hand.  _Daryl,_ he repeats with a smile, and he likes the way it feels in his mouth.

* * *

_Glenn, daryl and rick go out for a drink._

They tell him to calm down when he says that he’s a violent drunk, ignore the panic in his eyes when he recalls exactly where he’d gotten that trait. They take him down to a bar and pour liquor down his throat, talking about a good time, not knowing that his brother did the same thing when he was only thirteen. But he doesn’t yell at them, doesn’t revisit his past a thousand times in the space of a thought. No, he smiles, tells stupid jokes, slurs his words and maybe, with his inhibitions gone, kisses the sheriff once or twice when the other one isn’t looking. And he’s starting to think it’s not the alcohol that matters, but the people. 

* * *

_judith explains to her friends about having two daddies and how great they are. no ZA._

She never really cares that all her friends have a mother and a father, and she tells them that when they ask. Her papa sings her songs before bed, and her daddy reads her stories with his voice that sounds like honey. She actually thinks she’s a bit luckier than everyone else, because she gets double the fuzzy kisses on her cheek at bedtime. 

* * *

_Au Daryl comes back to a house that smells like burnt chicken, Ricks trying to cook dinner. Again_

Daryl cringes at the smell of burning meat; when he was a kid, that was a waste Merle and him couldn’t afford. But he has stability now, thanks to his job as a mechanic and Rick’s as a cop. Doesn’t mean he’s gonna let him burn his dinner, though. He feels his resolve crumple when Rick, holding Judith, comes to greet him at the door, both wearing bright smiles that put the sun to shame. Oh, he thinks, the hell with dinner.

* * *

_Aaah idk if you're still even taking the 3 sentence fic prompts but I'd love to read a Rickyl one set in the same verse as post -- > 81537261667\. Maybe this time they're picking Judith up from school? Pretty pls? ;u;_

They leave to pick their little girl up ten minutes earlier than they should, and, just as Rick predicted, the wait in the parking lot just makes Daryl more antsy. Rick doesn’t bother with small talk, just fixes his eyes on his watch, a fourth anniversary present, to soothe his love’s nerves. Just as he turns to suggest that they go in to get Judith, he finds the seat next to him already empty. 

* * *

_Leedus. Andy is completely oblivious to Norman's feelings so when Norman kisses him he's at first stunned, but he quickly realizes that he quite enjoys it. x_

His first thought isn’t to back away, even though he goes rigid with utter shock. He can only think of how  _warm_ the man’s lips feel against his, and he vaguely remembers imagining them this way, thinking he’d never know anyway. But he’s waited too long, and those beautiful  _soft_ lips begin to leave his. Hands twine themselves in straight, soft, dark brown hair, and this time, he leads the kiss. 

* * *

_Leedus, having a "Love you", "Fuck you" moment on set._

And when Norman says, “Love you,” Andy’s mouth opens to respond with his typical expletive. But when he catches a glimpse of Norman’s eyes—his beautiful, unbelievably  _blue_  eyes—the words die on his tongue. Instead, he tries to swallow down his mouth’s sudden dryness, and he tells him he loves him, too. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Daryl finds new cowboy boots for Rick_

Daryl’s blushing and averting his gaze when he takes the boots out from behind his back. He doesn’t expect it when Rick tugs his face up and kisses him gently, gaining intensity as it goes on. They pull away, breath hot on each other’s lips, and Rick says, “Guess you made up for the crossbow, huh?” 

* * *

_Carl walks in on his dads in the bedroom LOL. (I've done this, it's horrible)_

Carl’s eyes go wide when he sees Daryl…and then sees his father on top of him. He leaves the room quickly, the lessons Daryl’s given him in hunting making it so they don’t hear his retreat. He leans up against the wall and laughs to himself quietly, because—you know what?—good for them.

* * *

_Rick and Daryl eating spaghetti together xD_

Rick’d finally convinced Daryl, blushing and cursing— _is this Lady and the Fucking Tramp or some shit?—_ all the while, to eat from the same plate of spaghetti.  There’s a bit of sauce on the corner of his lips, and he’s sucking a stray noodle into his mouth at the same time as Rick. Rick smirks, because he doesn’t see it coming; their lips are traveling down the same damned noodle, and then they’re kissing, like Lady and the Fucking Tramp. 

* * *

_Daryl being clingy with Rick in the boxcar like nobigdeal_

Rick looks over in frustration when Daryl’s hand clasps around his forearm, keeping him from going over to sleep next to his son. He stares into the shady blue pools of Daryl’s eyes, sees the shadows of memories of raised fists and well-hidden fear. He figures that, as long as Carl has Michonne, he can stay with Daryl tonight; he remembers that more than one of them hadn’t escaped unscathed. 

* * *

_Rick sings to Daryl_

They’re in the darkness of the boxcar; everyone is sleeping. Hell, Rick had been himself until Daryl had woken him up with a nightmare, striking out and saying to _get the fuck off of him_ and  _who do you think you are?_  He doesn’t touch him or hold him; he just lies nearby, on his back, humming some kind of song until Daryl’s breath evens out and he’s sleeping, if not peacefully, once again.

* * *

_Judy braiding one of the boys' hair_

Her fingers are gentle as she threads them through his hair. Daryl’d never let his hair grow long before, never wanted to give his old man or Merle another way to get one up on him. But this is nice, having her braid his dark brown tresses, and he honestly doesn’t care if he looks like a damn girl when she’s done. 

* * *

_Rickyl and something along the lines of Daryl teaching Rick snares or how to use his crossbow c:_

Rick is hyperaware of how Daryl’s arm is around him, guiding the crossbow as he teaches him how to aim. The man’s voice is a warm, rich rumble in his ear, and it makes his body flush with a delicious heat. Daryl curses when the bolt goes flying into the trees, doesn’t hit his makeshift target, and he doesn’t see it coming when Rick tackles him to the ground and kisses him like his life depends on it. 

* * *

_hello I am tipsy so I assign you tipsy Daryl getting to be a happy kinda sexy drunk for once because he's with Rick so he's not upset about anything and Rick thinks it's fucking adorable_

"You’re fuckin’ hot, Grimes," Daryl slurs, hiccupping as he laughed, almost dropping his bottle of beer. "So fuckin’ hot." 

Rick feels a smile spread over his face before he can help it, and he wraps his arms around his lover’s waist, relishes in how he presses his head back into the warmth of Rick’s chest. He presses a kiss to Daryl’s temple and then on the tip of his nose. “I think it’s time we went ta bed, don’t you think?” 

* * *

_my next prompt is Daryl is way better at sucking dick than Rick expected_

Maybe he just likes how sloppy then man’s mouth is around him. Maybe it’s because he’s dreamed about having that those hot lips on him ever since he first saw him licking the food off of his fingers after every meal. Then he thinks that he doesn’t really care, because he  _does_ know that whatever he’s doing feels fucking  _amazing._

* * *

_Negan, Rick, Daryl, They both want Rick. Negan to make him his bitch, Daryl to be his mate._

Daryl forces the man up against the wall, his arm against his throat. “If you ever lay a fuckin’ finger on ‘im, I’ll gut ya, nice an’ slow,” Daryl growls, and he hears his father in his voice. 

Maybe Negan hears it, too, because he nods infinitesimally, and the fear in his eyes tells him that he’s gotten his message across loud and clear. Maybe intimidation is one good thing he’d learned from his old man. 

* * *

_Jealous!Daryl. cause someone is stupid enough to flirt with Rick in front of him_

When they leave the campfire, Rick’s still blushing a bit from the woman’s suggestive words as they ate. Daryl’s brooding and quiet and Rick doesn’t like it, so he pulls him aside, asks him his question with just his eyes. Daryl scowls and tangles his fingers in Rick’s hair and presses in for a kiss, forcing his tongue into Rick’s mouth and tasting the other man. 

"You’re mine, y’hear?" Daryl hisses, and Rick just nods, head still spinning from the intensity of the kiss. 

* * *

_Daryl tells Rick he's a good father not like Daryls dad was_

"Do you see those children, Daryl?" Rick whispers against Daryl’s lips. "They love you just as much as they love me. ‘cause you ain’t him, you hear me? You ain’t him." 

Daryl’s eyes widen, because he doesn’t know how Rick could ever know that, how he could know that he could only see himself scarring and hurting those children like he’d been hurt. He lets his gaze fall, burrows himself into the warmth of Rick’s body, because he thinks that, if he heard it enough, he might begin to believe it. 

* * *

_the kids notice and worry about the scratches on Rick's back cuz they don't know they're from Daryl_

They’re by the pond that they found, and it’s finally warm enough for them to swim in it. Rick takes off his shirt, ready to flush the sticky sweat from his skin, but a hand stops him. He looks down to see Judy’s big blue eyes staring up at him. “Daddy, where’re those scratches from?” she asks, and she looks a little scared. 

The memory of Daryl’s short, yet jagged nails clawing down his back last night flashes in front of his eyes, and he grins at his private memory, casts a secret look at the man already floating in the water. “I got caught up huntin’ with Papa,” he tells her, swinging her up in his arms and throwing her into the pond while she squeals with laughter. 

* * *

_rick tries bondage on daryl, daryl is a little uncomfortable after being tied up, so they decide not to then FLUFF!_

Rick leans down to kiss Daryl, but he stops dead when he sees the fear and discomfort in Daryl’s eyes as he squirms under Rick’s gaze. He feels guilt flood him, and he reaches down to untie Daryl’s wrists, running his tongue over the slightly chafed skin. 

"I’m sorry," Rick murmurs. "I’m sorry." He knows he’s forgiven when Daryl tugs his face down and kisses him, nipping at his lips. 

* * *

_Rick/Daryl beat Maggie/Glenn at the newlywed game!_

"Rick, Glenn, what are Daryl and Maggie’s greatest fears?" Carl asks, eyeing the two couples with mock maturity. 

Glenn just stares, because he’s never known Maggie to be afraid of anything. But Rick just stares into Daryl’s eyes, an apology for having to say this in front of everyone in the set of his mouth.

"Daryl’s scared’a bein’ alone. That’s why he’s married ta me."

A collective  _aww!_ runs around the group when Daryl walks over and sits on Rick’s lap, not caring about their audience when he kisses him. 

 


End file.
